Back to the Future
by imasmurf93
Summary: Request...following the movie 'back to the future'
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Thanks to fictionlover94 for requesting this, sorry I took so long to put it up, it's taken me ages to watch it, I haven't seen it for about eight years X-D  
Hope this story is what you were hoping for, just let me know what you think of it x **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah, Hoagie's inventions were really getting on Wally's rag.  
He could cope with the breakfast machines that Hoagie would try out every now and then...or test his robotic skateboards and fireproof clothing (Yeah, he got pretty hurt a few times)...but Hoagie's newest project was driving him crazy. A robotic alarm clock.

From the way Hoagie described it, it was a robotic butler that would wake you up, remove the sheets from your bed and make your bed for you afterwards. Pretty cool, you may say...not when Numbuh 2 seemed intent on working at early hours of the morning. Sure, the kids were used to loud bangings of hammers and klinkings of spanners at multiple hours of the night, but to be repeatedly awoken by "Time to get up sir!" In a metallic English accent, followed by a loud bang or smashing, which then followed Hoagie cursing at the invention...this was getting a little much...plus it was the longest that Hoagie had ever worked on an invention, it had been well over two months that Numbuh 4 had last had a decent nights sleep when staying at the tree house. Most of the operatives were choosing to sleep at home so to get a few hours sleep in the least.

It was a dull, dreary afternoon, the only operatives in the tree house were Wally and Abby. As usual, Abby was lounging on the couch, reading her magazine, bopping her head in time with the music from her Ipod.  
Wally on the other hand was in no mood for a peaceful afternoon, he'd been in a mischievous mood from the minute he stepped foot into the tree house, and Abby knew this, he;d been constantly bothering her for the last hour, running around the tree house, causing a riot, slamming doors, throwing things at her to irritate her. She'd been left in peace for a total of fifteen minutes and didn't that Wally was simply in his room relaxing.

"Boy! Numbuh five don't trust cha when you're quiet! What are ya up to!" She yelled, taking out one of her ear plugs to listen for the tiny pest.  
The blonde Australian soon came toward her with a proud smirk on his face.

"What?" Abby asked.

Wally shrugged.

"Tell Numbuh 5 what that grins about or she'll force it out of you!" Abby groaned.

"You missing something?" Wally asked casually.

Abby glared at him, knowing that he was up to no good. "What you talkin' 'bout fool?"

Wally snickered and then repeated. "Are you missing something?"

Abby checked that she still had her Ipod and magazine, knowing that Wally had obviously stolen something she checked around her for things like the TV remote, her cell phone, her glass of soda.

"Okay, what have you taken?" Abby sighed, she was in no mood for his silly games.

Pulling a red object from behind his back, Wally placed it onto his head with an artful grin.  
Abby chocked in shock and anger as she touched her head to check that it was her cap that Wally had stolen, sure enough her head no longer had her signature accessory on top of it, Abby gave a snarl then leapt up to grab him, Wally was ready for her, he dodged her and sprinted down the corridor, Abby right on his tail.

Wally ran into Hoagie's room where he hid behind a large desk.  
Abby soon came and followed him. "Numbuh 4! Get out of here now! You know you 'ain't allowed in Numbuh 2's room! Now give Numbuh 5 her hat back before she gets done for murder!"

"Ooh! Numbuh 5's all mad! Well Numbuh 4's way faster so can easily outrun you!" Wally said in a high pitched voice, mimicking Abby, popping up from his hiding place.

Abby growled again and dived at him. "Give it!"

Wally went to run again but went straight into Hoagie's robot.  
"...Crud!" He yelled as he tried to catch it, it was to late...crash...bang...smash...wallop...silence.

Abby walked up next to Wally to observe his damage. She gave a shocked yet amused chuckle. "Ohh hoo hoo! You for it now!"

"What the...!" They heard, turning their heads towards the door, they saw Hoagie staring at them in utter shock. He ran past them and picked up the remains of his pride and joy. "My invention!"

"Numbuh 2!...I...I'm really sorry!" Wally stuttered in fear and guilt. "...I didn't mean to...I mean...I was just playing around..."

"I was so close to finishing!" Hoagie sobbed. "Now it's ruined! It'll take me weeks to fix it again!"

"Dude I'm so sorry!" Wally sighed.

Abby walked over and placed a hand on Hoagie's shoulder. "Numbuh 4'll make it up to you. Won't you Numbuh 4!"

Abby's cold glare made Wally gulp in fear. He nodded.

Hoagie sniffed and gave a weak smile. "...Okay, I've got another thing that I'm working on,, I could use help on it, meet me at the mall at 1:35am tomorrow."

"Man, I felt bad!" Wally sighed as he talked about his day, strumming a quiet tune on his guitar as he spoke, staring at the ceiling in front of him.

Kuki sat up on his wrestling ring as she looked up at him. "Was Numbuh 2 mad?"

Wally shrugged. "He didn't seem as mad as I thought he'd be, he'll probably make me pay for it later or something."

Kuki gave a giggle and nodded. She then decided to change the subject.  
"Anyway, how did the audition go?"

Wally groaned. "Terrible, I forgot the bridge. Patton messed up on the drum beat and Bartie just messed up the lyrics."

"Aw." Kuki sighed.

Wally groaned and gave a dissonance chord as he leant against the ring. "I always get so nervous about playing, I'll never get to play in front of anybody."

"Sure you will." Kuki assured him. "One rejection isn't the end of the world, do you think all the best stars went right through without a single rejection?"

Wally grunted in agreement and then gave a deep sigh. "I'm not cut out for music anyway, I only learned this cruddy guitar because it was either this or that cruddy piano that mom was trying to make me learn."

"But I've heard you play, you're really good. And I know you like playing it, you always play it when you're mad or upset." Kuki replied.

Wally looked at her and shrugged.

"Save the clock!" They heard, exchanging glances they went and peeked out of Wally's window.  
An old woman was walking around the street trying to collect money.

"What's all that about?" Wally asked.

"Our mayor's trying to take down Cleveland's clock because he says it's useless, You know that story how it got struck by lightning like thirty years ago and hasn't worked since? Well some people are trying to raise money to go against him and keep it up for history and heritage reasons or something." Kuki answered him.

"Weird." Wally stated as he walked away from the window.

Kuki watched him. "So do you think that we'll be able to sleep tonight with Numbuh 2's invention broken?"

Wally shook his head. "No, that was the love of his life, he'll be up longer tonight trying to fix it...great, now I'm feeling real guilty again."

"Why do you think he wants to meet you at the mall tomorrow?" Kuki asked. "Why not just get you to do whatever it is now?"

Wally shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**KNDnumbuh007:**** X-D thanks for the review****FrankandJoe3: Uh oh, more threats, here's the update**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - -

KNDFANGIRL: Haha, thanks. I was thinking for so long, what could Wally really wind Abby up with then lightbulb came and lit above the head...it was pretty amazing, the only thing was I was more amazed by the lightbulb above my head so forgot to continue typing.

RidingtheRoughWaters: Yeah lol, haha, sounds pretty cool, I did that with the Ice Age movies, ('cause I'm cool like that)

Wally was lay on his bed, snoring quietly to himself. His watch communicator woke him up.

He looked at the screen to see Hoagie's face emerging.  
"Hey buddy." Hoagie smiled. "You didn't fall asleep did you?"

Wally looked at his clock 12:20am, he wasn't late, he was fine.  
"No, no sleep." Wally lied.

"Okay, listen, I forgot my video camera, could you pick it up from the desk in my room?" Hoagie asked.

Wally nodded. "Sure, I'm on my way."  
When transmission ended he gave a huge yawn and flopped back down into his pillow, summoning the enthusiasm to get up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - -

He grabbed Hoagie's camera and cycled to the mall. The parking lot was totally empty, except for a truck that had obviously decided to park there overnight, on the side of it wrote 'H.P. Enterprises'.  
Wally jumped off his bike and walked it down the lot, looking for Hoagie. When he went near the truck the back door began to open slowly. Wally couldn't see inside it due to the amount of smoke or steam that was coming out of it.

When the steam faded, a car began to back out of the truck. It was an extremely new, black car. Wally had never seen one like it before. It was pretty small and streamlined. The doors of the car lifted up and Wally's best friend jumped out.  
"Hey dude." Hoagie beamed.

"What is this?" Wally asked.

Hoagie looked at his truck in pride. "Oh, just my Porto-lab...and this, is my newest, greatest invention...roll the camera!"

Wally did as he was asked, he stepped back and put the camcorder on record and focused on Hoagie and his amazing car.  
"Hey there! I'm Hoagie .P. Gilligan jr. I'm stood in a parking lot outside our local mall, it's Monday 16th August 2010, 1:39am. And this is my new experiment."

Out of his pocket, he pulled out one of Kuki's hamsters Mimi, opening the car door he placed Mimi on a pile of books in the drivers seat and strapped her in, he then began to press buttons on a remote control. He pulled off his watch and placed it around the hamster.

"Does Numbuh 3 know that you're experimenting on her hamsters again?" Wally asked.

"Shh!" Hoagie put a finger to his lips as he concentrated.

He then used a remote control to drive the car to the other side of the parking lot, it was just like a small remote car only it had a dial and a screen with numbers. With another press of the remote, the car began to flash and light up. The engine was revving. Wally removed his eye from the viewfinder as he realised that the car was facing them, and the accelerator was increasing by the second. He took a nervous glance at Hoagie, who seemed unphased. He stepped away only to be pulled by Hoagie.

"Numbuh 2, I said I was sorry about you butler, clock thing! Are you going crazy! Don't run us over please!" Wally fretted.

Hoagie burst out laughing and pressed a button. "Chill out Numbuh 4, finally, it's reached 80 miles per second, watch this."

At an immense speed the car came toward the two best friends. Wally kept looking back at Hoagie, now he had completely gone insane. Wally shut his eyes tight, in a few seconds he would be knocked over, crushed and killed.  
He heard the cars engine inches away from him, there was a sudden gust of wind followed by Hoagie laughing manically. He opened an eye, followed by the other one, there was fire on the floor where the car's tyre tracks were. Wally gazed around, the car was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes! It worked!" Hoagie cheered, jumping up and down in joy.

"...What just happened? Where's the car gone?" Wally asked in amazement.

Hoagie chuckled, "Just wait...Mimi's just become the world's first time traveller. I just sent her into the future, one minute into the future to be exact."

Wally stood dumbfounded. "They will come back right? Have you seen Numbuh 3 when something happens to one of those cruddy rats?"  
He shuddered at the thought of the last time Kuki caught Wally fighting with Jingle, another one of the hamsters.

Hoagie nodded. "Of course we will, in..." He glanced at his watch. "45 seconds, we'll catch up with the car and Mimi."

"So you're telling me that you made a time machine out of that car?..." Wally exclaimed.

Hoagie nodded.

Wally beamed. ".hoool!"

"I hate those movies where they just have some box of a portal to stand in while they call it a time machine...if you're gonna make a time machine, make it for style and comfort, imagine going back to like 650,000 years ago. Who knows how long it would take to go that far back in time. You'd want to sit down, maybe put on a little music." Hoagie stated. "So I started...Look out!"

Hoagie looked at another watch which he'd pulled from his pocket and shoved Wally out of the way just in time. The car suddenly appeared at a huge speed. Hoagie pressed a button on his remote and the car skidded to a halt.  
Hoagie walked to the car and went to open the door. When he opened the door he pulled his hand away at a quick speed.

"What? Is it hot?" Wally asked him curiously. Stepping up to the car.

Hoagie shook his head. "No, it's real cold."  
He unstrapped Mimi and looked at the watch around her. "It's still on a minute ago, Mimi's got no idea that she's been in the future, that's awesome!"

Wally tried to listen to Hoagie, but Hoagie was so excited he was talking so fast.  
"The trip worked with no delay to current time, that's why Mimi's watch is a minute slower than mine...Look, I'll show you how the remote works."

Wally jumped into the car with Hoagie, curious at how Hoagie had made this work. Hoagie showed him and Wally recorded him.  
"Okay, I'm going on a time trip...first I need fuel." Hoagie stated.

"Wait, You're going in it?" Wally gasped. Hoagie nodded picking up cans and placing them in a case, Wally looked over his shoulder.

"Plutonium? What's that?" He asked.

"It's a radioactive element." Hoagie replied.

Wally looked at him blankly. "...What?"

Hoagie shook his head. "I use it to generate the electricity to run this thing."

Wally repeated himself. "...What?"

Hoagie rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it, just keep rolling."

"Oh." Wally put the camera back up to face Hoagie, whoever was going to watch this video would get a lot of screen shots of the floor due to Wally forgetting that it was on.

"I, Hoagie .P. Gilligan, am about to take a journey that no other man has ever accomplished. I'm going to travel to the future...wait" Hoagie ran and peeked behind the truck and gave a pathetic squeak.

Wally went and looked to see the town's gang walking towards them.  
"Numbuh 4, get my baby out of here!" Hoagie pleaded, giving Wally the remote. "I'll distract them."

"Heey guys, I'm kind of lost, could you tell me the way back to Horseland Drive?" Hoagie asked.

Wally jumped into the car and tried driving it like he saw his dad do.  
"Come on!" He muttered. "I only want to drive you into the cruddy truck, just work!"

"No, don't go back there!" Hoagie yelled.

Wally got the car working just in time.

"Hey, neat car!" One of the gang members chuckled. "Let me drive it!"

Wally reversed into him and looked for Hoagie.  
"Don't touch it!" Hoagie yelled at a gang member about to open the door of the car.

"You want something?" The gang member yelled, pulling a pen knife from his pocket and holding Hoagie by the scruff of the neck.

"Go Numbuh 4!" Hoagie chocked.

Wally closed his eyes in anger and anxiety as the gang member mercilessly beat Hoagie up, what could he do? He got an idea, revving his engine he charged toward the teenager at a high speed. Knocking him flying. He tried screeching to a stop next to Hoagie to help him but it didn't work, the car kept going.  
Wally pressed numerous buttons in an amazed panic.

"What the crud?"

He looked up to see that he was still speeding along. Wally's eyes widened in shock as he saw a barn house quickly getting closer and closer.  
He gave a scream and closed his eyes.

**_BANG_**


	3. Chapter 3

**FrankandJoe3:**** Here's the update :-)**

**KNDFANGIRL: Hehe, thanks, yeah, I'm not too sure if I can make this a ¾ thing at the moment, I've been trying to find a way to put ¾ into it but just thought na I'll just make it a 2/4 friendship thing**

blaisenun: Thanks :-)

KNDnumbuh007: You are right, and I know, aww poor Hoagie X-P

Laurie43: I always thought that I make Wally really OOC, thanks :-)

RidingtheRoughWaters: Thankyouuuuuu :-D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is it Pa?" Was what Wally heard as he regained consciousness.

"It looks like a plane without wings." Another voice replied.

Wally rubbed his head and opened his eyes, he looked at the broken wood from the barn which he'd crashed into and sat up.

"That's no airplane." The younger voice said.

Wally groaned.

The family in front of him gasped. "It's an intruder!"  
Wally stepped out of the car, but the family had gone, he stepped out of the barn and looked around. "Hello? Sorry about wrecking your barn." He called, turning around he looked at the barn, that was weird, he was sure that it was red when he crashed into it, now it was a simple Oak, woody colour.

"Get off my land!" A man yelled as he came running from his house, an old fashioned firearm gun in his hand (I think it's a firearm, one of those hunting gun things).  
He aimed it at Wally and shot, Wally dodged it and ran back into the barn to the car, he quickly started it up and crashed out of the other end of the barn, driving as far away as possible, he heard the gun shots but didn't look back, it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was unwelcome.

"This is all just a bad dream, this can't really happen." Wally muttered to himself as he tried to drive the car down the road, since he'd never driven a car before, it was far from easy. He soon pulled onto the road which he thought was the one to his house. But when he looked out of the car window, nothing could be seen other than a lush, green field of grass. No houses, no concrete drives, nothing...how could it be? He'd walked and cycled down that route enough times to know that it was the way home...did he maybe take a wrong turn? No he couldn't have.

He tried to start his engine again to check that he was in the right place. The car made a humming sound and went quiet, the lights turned out and the car stayed motionless. Wally looked at the fuel tank sign, it was empty. "Great." Wally muttered.  
He pulled up the handbrake and got out of the car, pushing it into the bush behind, it fit perfectly and was well hidden, Wally had no other option but to walk.  
He decided to make his way to the tree house to ask the guys what was going on, he had to tell them about Hoagie too.

It was different to how he remembered it as he walked towards the tree house. The cinema didn't have the films that he knew or wanted to watch showing, instead it was advertising Carry on Loving and Darling Lili, something weird was going on...his parents had forced him to watch those films not long ago, they'd been out for years...  
He glanced at a man selling newspapers, his billboard read '**Jimi Hendrix Dead**'  
...what? His dad was a huge Hendrix fan and would often warn Wally that drinking led to Hendrix's death.

He only then noticed that the people around him were dressed far more differently than himself. The teenagers and children around his age were wearing flare trousers or tight jeans. A boy walked past with a pink Mohawk, he was wearing mainly black and had seemed to accessorise his clothes with safety pins and make up.  
People walking past would look at him and glance at him up and down as if he were some freak, some giggled to one another as they passed by, others just gave him a funny look. Wally just couldn't understand it.

"Where's the tree house?" He whispered to himself as he looked up at an old house, there was a tree behind it but there was no sign of the tree house, nor Nigel's house.

A chiming of bells made Wally turn his head in shock. The clock tower? But Kuki said it hadn't worked for over...?  
He power walked up to the man selling newspapers and picked one up, looking at the date at the top of the page. _18__th__ July 1970_?

"This has got to be a dream." Wally groaned, slapping his forehead trying to wake himself up.

He walked into the cafe and sat at the bar.

"You trying to start a new fashion or something kid?" The guy behind the bar asked. Motioning to his hoodie. "What's that on the back of your sweater?"

"A hood?" Wally shrugged in confusion.

"You buying anything or what kid?" The guy asked irritably.

Wally shrugged again. "No."

"Hey Beatles!" Wally spun around as he heard an aggressive voice address him.

A short, pompous looking boy stood in the doorway, his hair and eyes were brown, he was quite large, with a button nose and a rolled up cigarette in his mouth, he wore a white stripey shirt with long blue trousers that flared at the bottom, Wally would notice him anywhere.

"Mr Boss?"

"Beatles? I'm talking to you, you Australian doungbrain!" Mr Boss yelled as he stormed forward, Wally waited to be surrounded by Mr Boss' friends who were behind him and yelled at by him. But Mr Boss walked right past him, instead he and his gang gathered around a boy a few seats away from him. His hair was blonde and floppy, he wore an orange shirt with long waisted, red flare trousers and a brown belt to hold them up.

"Dad?" Wally gasped.

"Oh, H...Hi Monty...Hi guys." The boy stuttered.

Mr Boss growled. "Have you done my homework yet?"

"You gave it to me five minutes ago." The boy shrugged. "I haven't even..."

"Hello? I need time to recopy it, so that the teacher doesn't know that you did it! Jeez Beatles!" Monty snapped.

Wally glared at Mr Boss, even in school he was a complete idiot.  
"What are you looking at butt head?" Mr Boss snapped, glaring at Wally.

His friends laughed as some gathered around him.  
"Forget it, let's just go." Monty ordered. "I want that homework for tomorrow Beatles, oh your shoelace is untied."

Wally's dad looked down to check his shoelace but was slapped in the head by Monty.  
"You fall for it every time. You're so gullible." Monty laughed. "Come on guys."  
They all walked out of the cafe leaving Wally and his dad alone in silence.

The floppy haired boy looked at him and frowned. "What?"

"You're Steve Beatles!" Wally exclaimed.

Steve shrugged. "Yeah, do I know you?" 


	4. Chapter 4

"I...think I went to kindergarten with you?" Wally stuttered for an answer to his young fathers question.

"Oh...really?" The young boy asked. Wally nodded. Steve observed him. "I think I would have remembered you."

"Steve, why do you let those boys talk to you like that?" A waitress in her early to mid twenties asked as she came to wipe the counter opposite the two boys.

Wally's eyes widened as he realised who she was...Principle Marcy!

Steve shrugged. "I don't know Jane. They're bigger than me."

Wally looked at his dad, it was true, it seemed that Wally had gained his short physique from his father...who'd have thunk it? Wally had always known his father as an average sized man, he was the tallest in the household...maybe there was hope for Wally to grow?

"Have some respect for yourself hon! If you let people walk all over you like that then you will for the rest of your life." Jane said softly, then leaned closer. "Do you really think that I'm going to stay working in this slop house for the rest of my life?"

Wally couldn't actually believe what he was hearing. Principle Marcy was known as Monstrous Marcy due to her unkindly mannerisms as a principle, yet she was being so nice.

"There'll be a day when I'm going to be a somebody." Jane smiled.

Wally nodded. "Yeah, you'll be a principle." He said under his breath.

Jane heard him. "A school principle?...Yeah, I like the sound of that!"

Wally smiled and turned to face Steve, only to discover that he was no longer on his stool, Wally looked around and saw Steve walking out of the door.

"Hey! Da...Steve! Wait up!" He called, running out after him, it was too late, Steve had already rode his bike around the corner.

Wally ran as fast as he could, whenever he turned a corner and his father was no longer in sight, he took the closet corner in hope that that was where he'd disappeared to.  
He finally found his dad's chopper bike outside a large house, Wally looked around for his dad, but looked up and found him when he heard a twig snap.

Steve was up in a tree, holding onto a branch while peeking through binoculars at a window of the house in front of them.  
Wally followed the direction of his father's binoculars to the window to see where a girl was changing.

"Ew." He whispered to himself, looking up at his father in disgust.

Steve lost his balance on the tree branch and fell from it. With a thud he landed on the road.  
Wally gasped as he noticed the car coming closer and closer to Steve, it showed no signs of stopping and Steve hadn't even noticed it, he stood up and brushed himself down.

"Dad!" Wally exclaimed, he ran out in front of the car, pushing Steve from harms way, consequently, the car hit him instead, he fell back, knocking his head on the hard kerb as he fell.  
Suddenly, everything went black.

Wally awoke to find himself in a cosy bed, his head was in agony and he felt a mild pain on his stomach like a bruise. Hoping that all the events that he remembered was all just a dream, he opened his eyes to see a kindly looking blonde female smiling down at him, Wally instantly knew who she was.

"Mom? Is that you?" He sighed.

"There there now, just relax." She said softly. "You've been asleep for over nine hours now."

Wally placed his hand to his head. "I had a real horrible dream, I dreamt that I went back in time..."

She placed an icepack on his head gently, dabbing his head with it.  
"Well you're safe and sound now, back in 1970."

Wally nodded then gasped. "1970! Mom! You're...You're my Mom?"

The blonde girl shook her head with a friendly smile. "No, my names Layla. Layla Thomas."

Wally stared at his mother in amazement, she was so young, so pretty.  
Layla smiled and stood up walking to the bed and sitting next to him.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked.

"Wally." He replied.

Layla beamed. "Pleased to meet you...You're Australian?"

Wally nodded. "N...No, my parents are. I visit family over there every year though." He chuckled nervously.

"Really? Wow, I just moved over here from Sydney." Layla told him. "You don't mind if I sit here right?"

Wally shrugged and backed away a little. "Um...S...Sure."

She stared at him, making him feel really uncomfortable. "That's a pretty big bruise you've got there."  
She reached out and placed her hands on his face, he jumped and pulled away, falling straight off the bed.

"Oh! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Y...Yeah." Wally nodded.

Layla smiled. "Why don't you come downstairs, you must be starving."

Wally nodded eagerly, he stood up and followed her downstairs.  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stared at the woman in front of him, a lump came to his throat.  
"Nana," He whispered to himself.

The woman turned around and smiled. "Ah, hello dear, you're awake!"

Wally smiled curtly and nodded.

"Jason! Here's the boy that you hit with your car, thank heavens he's alright!" She said to a man sat on the sofa.

"Ah," The man said. "What were you doing in the middle of the street? A kid your age?"

"Don't pay any attention to him pet, he's just in one of his moods." The woman stated.

Layla smiled. "Mom, Dad. This is Wally, Wally these are my parents Jason and Rosie."  
Wally smiled at the both of them. He didn't remember his grandfather, but his grandmother had only died a year ago, it had hit him pretty bad.

"I hope you like Meatloaf Wally." Rosie smiled.

Wally nodded eagerly.

"Sit here Wally!" Layla patted the seat next to her eagerly.

"Jason! Come and sit down! We're having a meal!" Rosie scolded.

Wally glanced over to Jason who stood up, turning off the television.

"It's our first colour television." Layla said to Wally. "Do you have one?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah, I've got three. One in the living room, one in my room and one in my parents."

Layla gasped. "Really? Wow, you must be really rich."

Rosie chuckled. "He's teasing you sweetie, nobody has three colour televisions...Wally you look very familiar, do I know your mother?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah...I think you do."

"Well maybe I should give her a call. She'll be worried about you." Rosie stated, standing up and walking toward her phone.

Wally shook his head rapidly. "N...No! You can't nobody's home!"

"Oh?" Rosie asked.

"Yet." Wally added.

"Oh." Rosie repeated, and sat back down to her meal.

Wally looked at Layla, who was staring at him blindly.  
She smiled sweetly. Wally blushed and looked away to avoid contact.

"Mother." Layla started. "If Wally's parents are out then don't you think he should stay over here? I mean it's the least we could do when dad ran him over."

Rosie thought and nodded. "That's true, I think you should stay Wally, I think that you're our responsibility."

Wally shook his reluctantly head. "I don't know."

"He could stay in my room?" Layla suggested.

Wally looked over to her in terror, she batted her eyelids.  
Turning a bright red, Wally stood up.

"Sorry, I have to go, thanks for the meal and all. See you all later...much later" With that, he sped out of the house.

The door slammed, leaving Rosie, Jason and Layla sat at the table.

"He's a very strange boy isn't he?" Rosie remarked.

Jason scoffed. "He's an idiot! It comes from bad upbringing, parents are probably idiots. Layla, if you ever have a kid like that, I'll disown you." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Hey peeps, sorry I've taken so long to update, been pretty busy since I've started sixth form and stuff. **

Wally walked down the dark streets alone, his hands shoved in his pockets and gazed at the different town around him.  
"How am I supposed to get out of here?" He whispered to himself.

Hearing a distressed shouting, Wally ran towards an old alleyway where the noise was coming from.  
Three boys were kicking and thumping a body laying on the floor.

"Hey!" Wally yelled, he ran towards them, the boys looked at Wally and ran away quickly, laughing and chuckling.

"You okay man?" Wally asked. Helping the guy up.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."  
He grumbled, brushing himself down.

Wally gazed at him in awe. "Hoagie?"

"Yeah?" The boy asked, looking up.

Wally choked. "You're Hoagie. P. Gillian!"

The boy looked at him up and down. "Why do you know my name and I don't have a clue who you are?"

Wally thought to himself. Hoagie was always saying how much he was like his dad, he must be good at inventive stuff too.

"Look, can you just come with me? I want to show you something." Wally said beckoning him to follow him.

Hoagie looked a little apprehensive but chose to follow.  
Wally led him to where he left his car.

"Whoa, nice ride!" Hoagie gasped. He placed his hand on the car and beamed. "I've never seen a car like this, what is it?"

"Listen." Wally stated. "I'm from the future, this car hasn't even been invented yet here. I came here in a time machine that your son invented."

"My son?" Hoagie asked, looking up at him. Wally nodded.

Hoagie gasped and looked at Wally, then burst out laughing. "What the hell are you on about? My Son? Okay, what sort of wise crack is this?"

"This is serious!" Wally stated. "Your son made this, I need you to help me get back to 2010."

Hoagie continued to laugh.

Wally sighed. "Here, I can prove it."  
He rummaged around In his pockets and pulled out his bus pass. "See, It expires in 2012, look at my birthday, I haven't even been born yet!"

Hoagie nodded his head sarcastically. "Amazing how you can forge things like that nowadays huh?"

"It's the truth!" Wally exclaimed.

"Phu-leease!" Hoagie scoffed, beginning to walk away. "Thanks for helping me and all but I'm leaving now, this isn't funny."

"Wait!" Wally yelled. Hoagie stopped and stood still. Wally noticed a scar on his elbow.

"Hoagie told me how you got that scar." He said. "You fell into a window when you first tried to ride a bike."

Hoagie turned around. "I never told anyone about that...What are you talking about...Hoagie?"

Wally nodded. "Your son."

Hoagie laughed out loud.

Wally sighed and then got an idea. "Wait, do you have video tapes?"  
Hoagie nodded. "Duh."

Wally beamed, "Here, I know how I can prove it, I've got this tape."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hoagie took Wally back to his house where they watched the tape that Hoagie jr had gotten Wally to record.

"What? Who is this kid?" Hoagie asked in confusion.

Wally glanced at him. "That's your son."

Hoagie looked back. "You're for real?"

Wally nodded.

"This isn't some sick prank right?" Hoagie asked.

"Cross my heart." Wally replied.

Hoagie sighed, "Well why are you here?"

"Long story, it was all an accident..." Wally stated, beginning to tell Hoagie his story.

Hoagie sat overwhelmed by all of the information. "Well what can I do?"

"Hoagie and Tommy are really good at mechanics, they must have gotten it from you, so maybe you could help me fix it?"

Hoagie shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After two hours of Hoagie looking at the car he stood upright and shook his head.  
"Sorry, I'm just no good at stuff like this, looks like I can't get you back. I'm real sorry man."

Wally sighed as he lay back on the grass, placing his hands on his face.  
"Can't get back? I can't be stuck here! I've got a life in 2010...I never got round to telling the girl of my dreams how I felt about her."

Hoagie sat on the grass next to him and sighed. "Is she pretty?"

Wally gave a dreamy smile and nodded. "Yeah, she's Beautiful. I'm crazy about her, but I don't think she feels the same."

"I bet she likes you too." Hoagie grinned.

"Whoa, nice car!" A young girls voice stated.

Wally snorted. "Thanks, now beat it, I'm busy."

"I've never seen one like it, is it a new make?"

Wally grunted as he got up. "Listen girlie!..."  
The girl was around his age, slightly plump, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mrs Gilligan?" He whispered. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me?" Mrs Gilligan asked.

"H...Hi, I'm Hoagie." Hoagie beamed as he stood up.

The girl smiled, "Betty."

Wally stared at the two, was this the first time they'd met?

"You like cars?" Hoagie asked.

Betty nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, my dad wanted a boy so I was brought up like a son."

Hoagie smirked. "Cool."

"So you think you might be able to get it running?" Wally asked.

Betty shrugged. "I could try."  
She examined the car, then smirked as she stood up. "I know how to fix this."

"How?" Both boys asked in anticipation.

"Put gas in!" Betty replied sarcastically, as if it was the hardest thing to do.

Wally smacked himself in the forehead. "Crud, I didn't think about that."

"There's a gas station right down the road, we could get help?" Betty suggested.

Wally shook his head. "This car doesn't take gas, it runs on a weird thing, pla...plat...is it platonium?"

Betty scoffed. "You mean plutonium? I don't know where you can get that from, and the only thing that produces the same amount of electricity would be a bolt of lightning or something. Nobody knows when they'll occur."

Wally suddenly had an epiphany. He spun around where he could see the clock tower, it was still running.

"What date is this again?" Wally asked.

Hoagie glanced at Betty, who was looking at him in confusion.  
"It's July 18th 1970, remember?" Hoagie stated, motioning to Betty, reminding Wally that she didn't know about his time travelling.

Wally clicked his finger, he was sure that the clock was struck by lightning on the 25th.  
"Next week." He stated.

"Huh?" Hoagie asked.

Wally turned to him. "That clocks going to be struck by lightning in seven days!"

"How do you know...?" Betty asked.

"Long story." Hoagie replied.

"Is there anyway we could use that?" Wally asked, turning to Betty.

She sat down on the grass and thought hard. "Hmm, maybe we could somehow channel the lightning to hit the car then it might be able to run again."

Wally nodded. "Sure, I could spend a week in 1970."

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked in confusion.

Wally and Hoagie glanced at each other.  
"I guess I'd better tell you." Wally stated, both boys sat down next to her and began to explain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Betty sat in bewilderment. "So you're from 2010?"

Wally nodded.

"Whoa," Betty said aloud.

"So can you help?" Wally asked.

Betty shrugged. "I can try."

Wally smiled. "Thanks, well, while I'm here can you show me around? I want to see how this is different to 2010."

Betty shook her head. "Nuh uh! We have to get you inside where no-one can see you. Anyone you see or talk to could change the future drastically."

Wally sighed sadly. "Okay."

"Did you talk to anyone besides us?" She asked.

Wally glanced up at her. "I might have...bumped into my parents?"

"Oh no!" Betty said. "This could be really bad, I saw this in a movie once."

"Wally, show me your picture again."

Wally did as he was asked and showed Hoagie his bus pass.  
Hoagie gasped.

"You're face has gone faded, it's like it's being erased."

"Erased from existance." Betty agreed. "Did your mum or dad ever say how and when they met?"

Wally shrugged. "My mum said that Granddad hit him with a car and had to stay...Crud!"

"What?" Hoagie asked.

"I got hit by my granddads car, not my dad!" Wally exclaimed. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow, this place looks brand new." Wally gasped as he stared at his school.

"It _is_ brand new." Hoagie stated. "They built it 6 months ago."

"So according to my theory, you messed up your parents meeting and falling in love, so they won't get together and have kids, so they won't have you...That's why your photos fading, we have to fix it!" Betty stated as she scratched her head in thought, walking alongside Hoagie and Wally towards their school.

Hoagie shrugged. "Sounds easy enough, which ones your dad?"

Wally looked around for his father and shook his head. Then he heard evil laughter.  
"That'd be him."  
They all watched as a blonde boy was shoved into a locker by Mr Boss and his pals. They cackled loudly as they walked away.  
Wally sighed. "My dads a dork!"

A bald man came and pulled Steve out of the locker.  
"Beatles! What are you doing?"

"Mr Logan? He retired two years ago...Jeez did that guy never have hair?" Wally scoffed.

Hoagie laughed. "What did you mum ever see in that guy?"

Wally shrugged. "I don't know...maybe she felt sorry for him when my granddad him with the car?...But he hit me with the car."

"Guys shut up, maybe he's real nice." Betty scolded. "Go on Wally."

Wally walked over to Steve and helped him pick up the books that he'd dropped when being thrown into the lockers.  
"Steve, I was looking for you...remember me, the guy who saved your life?"

"Oh yeah, hey." Steve said, looking at Wally cautiously.

Wally smiled, "There's someone I want to you to meet..."  
He turned around to see his mother walking down the corridor with her friends. Wally smirked and then shouted, "Hey Layla, over here."

"Wally hi!" Layla blushed as she rushed over.

"I want you to meet my friend Steve," Wally said as he pushed Steve towards Layla.

Steve grinned. "H...Hi, nice to meet you."

Layla smiled curtly, then turned to Wally. "How's your head?"

"Uh, fine thanks." Wally stuttered.

Steve sighed and strolled off. Wally watched him go miserably and scowled in frustration.

"I was so worried about you when you went off the other night!" Layla stated, the school bell rang. "I..gotta go, see you later?"

Wally shrugged.

"Bye." Layla grinned. Then walked toward her classroom.

Wally stormed back to Betty and Hoagie. "She hardly even looked at him."  
Betty groaned. "It looks like your mothers way more into you than your father."

"Seriously?" Wally gaped, Betty nodded. Wally groaned. "Crud."

"Well what can we do now?" Hoagie shrugged.

Betty sighed. "The only way that we might make it work is to get them alone together."

"How?" Wally asked.

"Well you should know your parents." Hoagie stated. "What do they like to do together."

Wally shrugged.

"You don't know?" Betty exclaimed.

Wally shrugged again. "They don't do much together, mum cooks while dad goes on about his day at work."

Hoagie and Betty exchanged glances.

"Where do they go if they ever go out?" Hoagie asked.

Wally sighed in thought. "I don't know, dancing?"

"Great!" Betty smiled. "We'll send them out dancing for a date."

"And the school dance is in two days." Hoagie nodded. "Wally, stick to your dad and get him to ask her out on a date."

Wally nodded.  
When the bell went for next lesson, Wally caught up with his dad.  
"Steve, dude. Remember that girl I introduced to you earlier?...What's that?" Wally asked, noticing his dad putting a tatty blue book into his satchel. It was too thin to be a school book.

"Oh, nothing." Steve shrugged. "Just some sketches I drew."

Wally never knew that his dad had an interest in art. "Can I see?"

Steve shook his head hastily. "No."

"Aw, come on, why not?" Wally asked.

"I...I don't like people looking at my drawings, they're not very good." Steve replied.

Wally glanced at Steve, obviously he didn't know as much about his father as he thought. "...Oh, okay...anyway, About Layla, she likes you. She wants to go with you to the school dance tomorrow."

Steve glanced at Wally in disbelief. "Really?"

Wally nodded. "Sure,"  
They walked to the cafeteria, Wally glanced around and saw Layla with some of her friends.  
"All you have to do is go over and ask her."

Steve stuttered nervously. "I...Right here in school?...What if she says no?...I think she'd rather go with someone else."

Wally scoffed. "Like who?"

"Like Monty." Steve nodded to Layla's direction where was stood in front of her, a hand rested on the vending machine behind her head. She looked annoyed and bored.

Wally walked over towards them, as he did he overheard their conversation.

"Come on Layla, just into the store cupboard and out. No-one will even notice." Monty growled.

Layla scoffed in disgust. "That is disgusting Monty, I'm not some kind of tart you know. Will you get off me!"

"Come on!" Monty chuckled.

"Leave me alone!" Layla exclaimed.

Wally growled, No way was Mr Boss making a move on his mom.  
He stormed over to Monty and pushed him away. "She said back off!"

"What's it to you squirt?" Monty jeered, shoving him off. "You've been asking for a hiding since you turned up the other day."

The boys heard a clearing of a throat and turned around to see Mr Logan standing next to them, they both gave cheesy smiles and straightened themselves out, looking innocent.  
Mr Logan walked away.

"Since you're new here, I'll cut you a break. Just make like a tree and get out of here!" Monty growled.

Wally glared at Monty, making it clear that he wasn't scared and Monty hadn't won.  
Slowly, Wally walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring the hundreds of pairs of eyes that followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Sorry I'm hardly updating any of my stories, since I moved schools I've just had so much work I have no free time. Trust me, I'm doing this as much as I can :-)**

Wally waited outside Steve's class, waiting for the bell to go and the school day to finish. As it rang the door suddenly opened and a swarm of pupils came rushing out, Wally looked everywhere for him and finally spotted him in the crowd.

"Hey Steve! Steve!" Wally called as he pushed his way towards him.

Steve glanced at Wally as he caught up and walked alongside him. Steve scowled.  
"Why do you keep following me around?" He groaned.

Wally rushed for a good enough reason, then decided to change the subject. "Look, Steve If you don't ask Layla to the school dance then you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

Steve sighed and looked back at Wally. "But how? I don't know if I can."

Wally grinned. Now he knew that Steve was interested, he was one step closer to getting his parents together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

"There she is." Wally said. As they walked to the café. "Go get her."

Steve hesitated then stepped away from the door. " I can't Wally, I...I don't know what to say."

Wally thought hard, he was hardly in a place to give advice for this kind of thing.  
"Just...say anything, whatever comes to mind." He shrugged.

Steve stood motionless for a minute, trying to think. "...Nothings coming to mind."

Wally slapped a hand to his forehead.  
"Okay, clear your mind." He said. "Now what's the first thing to say when you think of Layla?"

"Peanuts." Steve replied.

Wally stared at him. "Peanuts?"

Steve shrugged at him.  
Wally sighed. "Jeez, it's a wonder I was ever born!"

"What?" Steve questioned.

Wally realised what he said and waved it off. "Nothing."  
He thought hard again, how could he tell Steve what to say? He wasn't sure himself. Then he had an idea. What would he say to Kuki?

Wally sighed. "Tell her...that she's the most beautiful girl that you've ever seen, and that destiny's brought you together. Girls love stuff like that."

Steve nodded. "Okay."

"Good luck buddy." Wally said, opening the door and shoving Steve inside.

Wally walked and sat at the opposite side of the room to observe the two. Steve slowly made his way towards Layla, who was sat with her friends.

"Hi...Layla." Steve stuttered.

Layla smiled up at him. "Hi?...I know you right?"

Steve nodded. "I'm...I'm Steve...We go to the same school."

"Oh Yeah, I do you know you! You're Wally's friend right?" Layla beamed.

Steve nodded shyly.

"Hey Beatles! You want to get lost?" Monty's voice was heard from the doorway.

Wally turned around and rolled his eyes. Sure enough, Mr Boss and his gang of bullies had just walked into the café.  
As Monty stormed towards Steve, Wally placed his foot in his path, tripping him up. Monty fell to the ground, spinning his head around and glaring at Wally. He stood up slowly.

"Alright squirt! You had your chance!" Monty growled.

Wally showed no fear. "Hey, what's that?"  
He pointed to his left, as Monty turned to look, Wally thumped him, right on his jaw. Monty fell back into the table behind him, knocking over the milkshakes that the people on the table were sipping.

"Sorry guys, I'll pay for that." Wally stated.

Monty looked up in shock. Looking around the café with a red face full of embarrassment.  
He stood up slowly and glanced at his friends, with a jerk of the head he motioned for his friends to follow him out of the building.

"Wow, I think you're the first person that's stood up to Monty like that." Jane smiled as she began to mop up the spilled milkshake.

Wally pulled out some money and placed it on the table. "Again, I'm really sorry."  
Slowly, he walked out and made his way back towards Hoagie's house.

He knocked on the door, when there was no answer he checked to see if the door was unlocked, it opened. Wally stepped in. "Hello? Hoagie!"

He heard loud music upstairs and decided to follow the sound.  
The music came from behind a door which Wally opened. His eyes widened when he saw what was in front of him.  
"Whoa!"

Betty and Hoagie broke apart in shock.  
The two were sat on the bed. Wally had just walked in on them _kissing_.

"Erm, sorry, I'll come back later." Wally said, turning as red as Betty and Hoagie.

Betty stood up and turned down the music. "No, it's okay...I wanted to talk to you anyway."

Wally closed the door and leant against the door.

"I think I've figured out a way to send you home." Betty stated. "So you say that the clock tower will be hit by lightning on Saturday?"

Wally nodded.

Betty smiled. "Well, we run some industrial strength electric cable through the clock tower, putting a metal stick at the top, you know like a TV Ariel?...Well that should charge the tower enough...Outside the tower, we'll attach a metal stick to your car and try to charge that too, hopefully the electric from the tower would transfer to the car."

Wally was totally confused but just nodded along, Betty seemed to know what she was going on about. Wally glanced at Hoagie, who looked as confused as Wally was.

"Anyway, did your dad ask your mum out?" Hoagie asked.

Wally shrugged. "I'm not sure, I think so..."

Wally heard a knocking and looked out of the window.  
"Crud! It;s my mum!"


	9. Chapter 9

Wally opened Hoagie's door just as Layla rang the doorbell.  
"Hi." Layla beamed.

"L...Layla hi. How'd you know I was here?" Wally asked.

Layla blushed and giggled. "I followed you."

"Oh." Wally replied, man his mum was crazy.

Hoagie came to the door. Wally turned and glanced at him.

"Uh, Layla, do you know Hoagie?" Wally asked, opening the door a little more so Hoagie was in view.

Layla shook her head. "No, hi."

"Hey, I'm in your maths class." Hoagie replied with a nod.

"Really?" Layla asked.

Hoagie nodded. "Yeah but we don't really talk."

"Oh." Layla smiled politely. She then turned to Wally. "Wally, I know this might seem a little forward, but would you maybe like to go to the school dance with me?"

Wally glanced back at Hoagie.  
"Uh, hasn't someone already asked you."

Layla shook her head. "No."

"What about Steve?" Wally asked. "Wouldn't you like to go with him?"

Layla scrunched up her face. "Well, he's sweet...but...not really my type, he's a little too...nerdy."

Wally sighed. "Look, if I promise you a dance or something will you go with him? He really likes you. He's not all that bad."

Layla pulled a sad face. "How about if I go with you, I'll give him a dance and see what I think?"

Wally heard clearing of a throat, he turned to see Betty at the top of the stairs, shaking her head. Wally rolled his eyes and spun around.  
"Deal."

Layla beamed, "Great, so pick me up tomorrow?"

"Sure." Wally sighed.

"Okay." Layla smiled excitedly. "Bye."

"See ya." Wally replied, closing the door. He turned to face Hoagie and Betty.

Betty glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Wally shrugged.

Betty snarled. "You going to the dance with her?"

"Yeah, it was the only way I could get her spending a minute with my dad." Wally replied.

"But you made her think that you're interested in her!" Betty argued.

"Look, I know what I'm doing okay?" Wally assured her.

Hoagie stepped in. "Look. Betty? I think maybe we should work on the cable."

"Okay." Betty nodded. "Wally I'm trusting you here, don't dig a huge hole for yourself."

Wally nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally walked around, looking for his father. Hoping that he hadn't yet gone home. Eventually, he found Steve sat on a bench in the park.  
Walking up to him he glanced over his shoulder, in Steve's hand was a notebook and he was sketching a pair of children playing on the park in front of him.

"Wow, that's real good." Wally stated.

Steve jumped and spun around. Immediately closing his book. "Wally, you made me jump."

Wally grinned. "I didn't know you could draw so well."

Steve blushed. "Thanks, I...don't usually like people seeing my stuff."

"Really? Why?" Wally asked, sitting down beside them. "They're real good."

Steve smiled. "They're not."

Wally sighed at his fathers lack of confidence. "My dad always told me to learn to take a compliment."

Steve looked back at him through his thick rimmed glasses.

"Anyway, Layla said that she wants you to save her a dance tomorrow." Wally smiled.

Steve looked at him confused. "Really?"

Wally nodded. "Sure, I'm taking her but she wants to dance with you, that sound cool?"

Steve nodded happily. "Sure."

"Great." Wally smiled. "Anyway, I'd better get back."

Steve smiled. "Okay, thanks..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -

Wally lay in the spare room at Hoagie's house. He thought about the night when he was sent into this time. What had happened to Hoagie.  
Betty had told him not to meddle with the past or it could change the future. Maybe if he could do something, he could stop his best friend from being stabbed.

Sitting up, he searched through the bedside table. Finding a pen and paper.  
He sat up and began to write.

_Betty  
_

_I know that you told me not to try and change to future or tell you anything about it, but I really want to make a change here.  
The night that I came back to the past. My best friend, Hoagie, your son, was killed by some teenagers stabbing him. I'm telling you this because maybe you could stop this.  
You're son's a great guy, and my best friend, I don't know what I could do without him.  
I don't know what difference this will make to the future, but I'm hoping that when I go back, he'll be okay._

Your friend,

_Wally_

He folded it up, and again, then wrote on it,

_Betty, do not open until 18__th__ July 2010_

With a sigh Wally placed it back into the bedside drawer and lay back, resting his head on the pillow, soon drifting off into a deep sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -

Wally was woken up by Hoagie the next morning.

"Hey dude, we have to go over to Betty's." Hoagie told him.

Wally groaned and sat up.  
"Okay, I'll be right out." He said with a groggy yawn.

He got dressed and the two boys made their way to Betty's house. When they got there they were greeted by Betty and invited in, where they made their way up to her room.

"So me and Hoagie more or less set up the cable. We'll be at the dance tonight making sure that everything's going okay and stuff." Betty explained.

As Betty was talking to Hoagie, Wally noticed a huge book by Betty's bed, it was some sort of novel, 'Frankenstein', and the bookmark was a quarter of the way through it. Wally checked that Betty wasn't watching and placed the letter in the back of her book. She wouldn't find it for a while. Hopefully she wouldn't do what Hoagie did and read part of the book then give up reading it.  
It was the best choice, if Wally gave it to her now, she'd refuse to read it.


	10. Chapter 10

Wally knocked on Layla's door. He straightened his tux and leant against the wall. Immediately standing straight when the door clicked and opened.

"Hi Wally." Layla blushed. Wally smiled.

"I'll be right back, I'm just getting my purse." Layla told him. She disappeared and came back with a small royal blue bag that matched her satin, royal blue dress that ended just below her knees. She wore dark blue heeled sandals to match and a blue and green corsage on her wrist.

She stepped out of the door and beamed as she latched onto Wally's arm as they began to walk towards the school.  
Layla beamed as they got near to the school and she saw some of her friends. She gave them a wave.

"Come on Wally let's go hang out." Layla told him, pulling onto his arm. Wally followed her.

Layla led him under the school tree where some of her friends and their dates were stood.

"Layla you look awesome!" One of the girls beamed.

Layla smiled. "Thankyou. You too. Uh, have you guys met Wally? Wally, this is Minnie and her date Carl, Meg and her date Sam and that's Jimmy and Katie."

Wally nodded at them politely.

"So, anybody fancy making this dance a little more fun?" Jimmy smirked, pulling a bottle of alcohol from behind his back. "I swiped it from my old man's cabinet."

Layla giggled and took a huge gulp when it was passed to her.

"Mo...Layla? What're you doing?" Wally exclaimed, lowering the bottle from her mouth.

Layla shrugged. "Just having a little fun."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't drink!" Wally took it off her and handed it to Carl.

Layla tutted and rummaged through her purse, she put something in her mouth, getting a foul smell, Wally turned his head to look at her.

"Whoa! You smoke?" He chocked. Taking the cigarette from her mouth and throwing it to the floor.

"What's up with you dude? Anybody who's anybody smokes and drinks." Sam said, glaring at Wally.

"Yeah Wally, you sound like my mum!" Layla sighed.

Wally sighed and began to walk away. His mother had always told him to stay clear of those kind of kids. But she _was_ one of those kind of kids. Should he really leave her alone?  
Stepping into the doorway he felt a tug on his arm and turned around to see Layla.

"Sorry." She smiled. "I know you're just looking out for me, it's so sweet."

She leaned forward. Wally stepped back but Layla slipped her hand behind his head and pressed her lips against his. He panicked, he couldn't escape.

They broke apart and Layla didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

Layla pulled a guilty face. "Wally this is awkward. I don't know what it is but, when I kissed you then, it was like...I don't know, kissing a brother or something...I'm sorry. That doesn't make sense does it?"

Wally nodded. "S...Sure it does."  
It made perfect sense to him.

Before Wally knew it he was pulled backwards and shoved up against the wall.

"You know what buddy...I'm...a...I'm getting pretty sick of you!" Monty slurred at him.

Layla pulled on Monty's shoulder. "Monty let him go! You're drunk!"

"Hey, look at that!" Monty grinned at Layla, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the school doors. "I think you owe me a dance."

"Get off me!" Layla shouted.

"Hey! Back off!" Wally snarled, Monty's friends grabbed him and pulled him aside.

Monty cornered Layla and leant towards her.

"She said get off!" Steve said as he grabbed Monty, throwing him aside.

Monty turned around and snarled. "This doesn't concern you Beatles so why not just beat it!"

Wally struggled in the boys' grips, he finally got lose and punched one, knocking him out. He then began to fight with the other two.

"No Monty! Leave her alone!" Steve said bravely, he shook as he squared up to Monty and stared him in the eyes.

Monty gave an evil chuckle and grabbed Steve by the arm, twisting it behind his back violently.

Layla shrieked. "Monty stop it! You;ll break his arm! Get off him!"  
She ran over and tried to pull Monty off, Monty just pushed her to the ground.  
A rush of anger went through Steve, he balled his hand up into a fist and swung. Hitting Monty on the jaw. Monty fell back and hit his head on the wood of the doorway, he fell unconscious on the ground.

After Wally had left one of Monty's friends crying and pleading for mercy on the floor, the other one ran off. Wally ran towards where Layla and Monty were but stopped in his tracks when he saw Steve and Layla.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, helping Layla up.

Layla nodded and smiled. "Thankyou...Don't I owe you a dance?"

Steve blushed and nodded. They went inside, hand in hand while other people rushed to aid Monty. Wally smiled, taking out his bus pass. His face was starting to become more visible. Wally walked inside and stood by the door, watching his parents dance. They were in the middle of the floor swaying slowly to the music, along with other couples. Wally stuck out his tongue in disgust as his parents kissed. It looked like his work here was done.

He started to walk out but felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Layla.

"Hey, Wally I hope you don't mind, but Steve kind of asked if he could walk me home." Layla said.

Wally smiled. "Great, no problem." He glanced at his watch, "Look, I have to go."

"Will we ever see you again?" Layla asked.

Wally grinned. "You can bet on it. See you guys." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Well here it is, final chapter...**

Betty sighed as she looked at her watch.

"Where is that guy?" She exclaimed.

Hoagie shrugged.  
The two of them had pushed the car to underneath the clock. They had told Wally to meet them at the first sign of a storm, it was now beginning to thunder, the rain poured heavily and the wind caused a dark chill.  
Wally soon appeared running down the road.

"Where have you been? You're late!" Betty shouted to be heard over the wind and rain.

Wally shrugged. "I had to go home and get changed, you think I'm going home in a tux?"

"Forget it come on!" Betty yelled.

Wally ran over to them.  
"My dad finally did it!" He yelled happily. "Mr Boss started something and dad punched him right there! He's never stood up to Mr Boss before!"

"Really?" Betty gasped. "Uh oh!"

"What?" Wally asked.

"Forget it...Okay Wally, I've set your destination time for the exact time you left, it'll be like you never went anywhere." Betty told Wally, showing him the controls. "As soon as the lightning hits the clock, start to drive as fast as you can down this road, I've multiplied the acceleration and the distance with the time it should take you to disperse completely and added a few more metres, so you should be fine."

Wally nodded. "Okay."

"I guess that's everything." Betty sighed.

She smiled at Wally and pulled him into a hug. "So I guess we'll see you in around 30 years."

"I hope so." Wally replied.

He broke the hug with Betty and quickly walked to Hoagie and wrapped his arms around him.

"By the way. When you have your sons, don't be away for two long, it kills Hoagie when you have to leave for business." Wally told him.

Hoagie nodded. Wally smiled and jumped into the car, getting ready for lightning to strike.

"Oh Wally." Betty said. Wally looked at her, she held the note in her hand. "What is this?"

"You'll find out in about thirty years." Wally replied.

"No! Wally I told you, we can't know about the future!" Betty replied, ripping it up.

"No! Betty! You've got to know!" Wally argued. "I'll just have to tell you now!"

Betty childishly covered her ears and shouted an out of tune song. Wally tried to get her to listen but stopped when a bolt of light struck.

"Forget it Wally! This is it! The clock'll be struck soon!" Hoagie stated.

Wally shut the door and revved the engine.  
A flash of light occurred and a zapping noise rung in Wally's ears.

"Now!" Betty shrieked.

Wally drove as fast as he could.

"Man, I wish Betty hadn't have torn that note up. Now I'll never be able to help Hoagie...wait! I can just turn this back..." Wally thought aloud.

He pressed the buttons on the car and reversed the time ten minutes.  
With a sudden flash, Wally screamed and slammed on the brake. He managed to stop just before ramming into the park fence. He gave a sigh of relief and looked around.  
Suddenly realising the time he glanced at his watch.

"4 minutes." He gasped.

The car wouldn't start. "Great."  
Wally jumped out of the car and ran down the road towards the mall.  
He ran as fast as he could. Finally he came to the parking lot of the mall, but was surprised to see nothing. He looked around in confusion. He saw the teenage gang going into the mall, ready to cause some trouble. Slowly, Wally walked away.  
He walked to Hoagie's house and knocked on the door.

"What's going on?" He thought to himself.

The door opened. It was Hoagie.

"Wally." He exclaimed. "Sorry, I tried to call you but you weren't answering."

"Hoagie!" Wally beamed. He pulled his best friend into a hug.

"Whoa! Okay." Hoagie chuckled nervously in confusion. He then whispered to Wally. "Sorry I couldn't meet up with you. My mum seemed to know that I was trying to get out, because she hasn't let me out of her sight all night dude."

Wally grinned. "It's okay, trust me. I know that that thing will work. Maybe we should wait until we're older to try it. You know, work on some smaller inventions maybe?"

"Sure, I guess but why?" Hoagie asked. Wally shrugged.  
"Anyway, come in, you might as well stay over." Hoagie told him. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Hello there Wallabee, you're here late." A voice said.

Wally looked over to see Mrs Gilligan smiling at him. Wally smiled politely.

"Hi Mrs Gilligan, Hoagie just called me to come over...he was...hoping to come to mine but you wanted him here so..." Wally started.

Mrs Gilligan pulled out a piece of paper. It had been taped together.

"It was a little hard to read." Mrs Gilligan stated. "Because it got so wet, so it was real smudged, but it was okay, I mean...I sat with my hair dryer for hours trying to stop the paper from ripping up anymore it was so soggy...anyway...it was so sweet."

Wally's eyes widened. "But...You didn't want to know about the future. You said it could make drastic changes."

Betty shrugged with a smile. "You made me too curious, you wanted me to know so badly...anyway, this was a good drastic change...my son's still alive because of a note that some guy gave to me in 1970."

Wally smiled. Hoagie came out of the bathroom. "Hey mum, what's that."

"Oh, n...nothing sweetie." Betty stated, hiding the note in her pocket. "Why don't you two go upstairs, I'll bring up some snacks."

"Okay." Hoagie replied. "Come on Wally."  
Wally followed his best friend up the stairs.

"Oh hello Wally, I didn't know you were here." A male voice exclaimed.

"Mr Gilligan?" Wally smiled. "You're here!"

Mr Gilligan looked at himself from his feet upwards.  
"It looks like it." he chuckled.

Wally smiled. "I thought you were in France for business."

"What?" Hoagie scoffed.

Mr Gilligan chuckled and shook his head.  
"No, somebody once told me to spend more time with my family that away on business."

"Dad? Are you okay?" Hoagie asked. "You're acting weird."

"Sure, I'm fine son." Mr Gilligan said, winking at Wally. Who snickered.

Wally was so glad. He was back in his own time period, his best friend was alive, and tomorrow, he could go back home, back to his normal life.  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, Wally walked to his house, opening the door, his eyes widened with shock.  
The house was huge, it wasn't as he'd remembered it.

"Hello there my little kangaroo!" His mother beamed as she walked down the stairs.  
She wasn't wearing her housewife style dress with a hair band in her medium cut hair. She wore stylish jeans with a designer t-shirt and her hair was longer, it fell below her shoulders. She looked so...cool.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

His mother gave him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

Wally shook his head. "Nothing."

He walked into the living room and looked around, it was full of pictures and paintings on the wall.  
Walking over to the fireplace, Wally stared at the painting above it. It was a painting of him and his family, retro style. It was such good quality, it looked like an Andy Warhol masterpiece.

"Your dads latest painting is definitely his best so far don't you think?" Mrs Beatles smiled as she stood next to him and smiled at the portrait.

"Painting?" Wally asked.

"Look, I'm telling you now! I'm not selling that painting for any less than $30,000." Wally's dad said as he stepped in the door.

"But sir I don't think that..." A timid voice replied.

"I said no less than $30,000." Steve stated. "End of discussion Monty!"

Steve slammed the door and sighed.  
"I've always been on top of him since high school." He said proudly.

"But if it wasn't for him we never would have fallen in love sweetie." Layla smiled. Walking over and giving her husband a kiss.

"True." Steve chuckled. "I'll have to thank him for that later."

"Gross." Wally spluttered.

He walked out of the house and sat on the doorstep. Trying to analyse what was going on.  
"Wait a minute!" He told himself. "I told my dad to carry on painting...now that's what he does for a job? And Mr Boss works for him?..I changed the future...well...I guess that change couldn't have hurt."

"Hi Wally!"  
Wally looked up to see Kuki.

"Kuki!" Wally rushed to his friend and picked her up, spinning her around in a circle. "It's great to see you."

"Whoa, Wally, you're acting weird. It's like you haven't seen me in years." Kuki scoffed.

Wally smiled. "Believe me, it feels like I haven't."

"Aw, that's sweet. I came to see if you wanted to go for a walk in the park or something?" Kuki said with a blush.

Wally nodded. "Sure. Sounds great."

They walked to the park slowly, and sat on the swings.

"Wally, do you ever thing about what you might be in the future?" Kuki asked.

Wally chuckled. "You know what? Right now I'd rather focus on the present."


End file.
